Nanike Bredemeier Flynn
In Netherlands Nanike is de 14 jarige zus van Marieke en de neef van Phineas en Candace Flynn en Ferb Fletcher. Ze wil net als Candace buste haar kleine zusje, omdat ze bouwt dingen als Phineas en Ferb. Relaties Candace Ze houdt van haar neef en ze helpen elkaar altijd te breken van hun broers en zussen. Phineas en Ferb Ze houdt van haar Cousens, ook, maar net zo zenuwachtig alsof ze toen Marieke haar zenuwen barsten en ze huilt dan zijn ze op welke tijdstippen het kan ook leiden tot controverse. marieke U kunt gemakkelijk begrijpen de meeste van de tijd met haar zus. Isabella Isabella denkt dat ze graag en ze is een normaal meisje, en ze soms onderschatten meistends. Stacy Je kan goed begrijpen haar en maakt er iets mee. Jenny Zij kunnen ook, en maakt er iets mee. Baljeet Ze is een goede herkenning van Nanike maar ze vindt hem te geek stok. Buford Ze houdt van hem als van zijn kunst, maar niet zo veel en ze zijn goede vrienden. Girl Scouts Ze houdt van de band en vindt het goed dat ze voor eeuwig bij elkaar te houden. Charlie Ze houdt van het huisdier Marieke en behandeld als normaal, maar ze willen nichr het slaapt op haar bed. Perry Ze werden behandeld met Perry zoveel als Charlie Resp hoek. Uiterlijk Nanike heeft bruin haar en blauwe ogen en draagt dezelfde band als Marieke. Ze draagt een rood T-shirt en jeans met heldere zwarte schoenen. Persoonlijkheid Ze wil vliegen omhoog en laat haar kleine zusje, Candace. U kunt nog steeds heel goed te begrijpen met haar zus. U kunt er ongeduldig en snel het niet leuk vindt als haar zus bouwt iets en verdwijnt weer. Informatie *U zult snel ongeduldig *Zal haar zusje buste *niet leuk als Charlie ligt te slapen in haar bed. *Heeft dezelfde band als Marieke *kan goed zingen *Naast het spelen van instrumenten. In German Nanike ist die 14 Jährige Schwester von Marieke und die Cousine von Phineas und Candace Flynn und Ferb Fletscher. Sie will genau wie Candace ihre kleine Schwester auffliegen lassen weil sie wie Phineas und Ferb Sachen baut. Beziehungen Candace Sie liebt ihre Cousine und sie helfen sich immer gegenseitig ihre Geschwister auffliegen zu lassen. Phineas und Ferb Sie mag ihre Cousens ja auch aber wenn sie genau so Nerven wie Marieke dann Platzen ihre Nerven und sie schreit sie dann auch mal an was dann auch mal zum Streit führen kann. Marieke Sie kann sich mit ihrer Schwester die meiste Zeit gut verstehen. Isabella Sie mag Isabella und denkt das sie ein ganz normales Mädchen ist und Unterschätzt sie meistends mal. Stacy Sie kann sich mit ihr gut verstehen und macht auch mal was mit ihr. Jenny Sie mag sie auch und macht auch mal was mit ihr. Baljeet Sie ist eine gute Bekannt von Nanike aber sie findet ihn zu Streberhaft. Buford Sie mag ihn von seiner art und weise nicht so gern aber sie sind gute Bekannte. Pfadfinderinnen Sie mag die Truppe und findet es gut von ihnen das sie immer zusammen halten. Charlie Sie mag das Haustier von Marieke und behandelt es ganz normal sie möchte nur nichr das es auf ihrem Bett schläft. Perry Sie behandelt Perry mit genau so viel Respeckt wie Charlie. Aussehen Nanike hat Braune Haare und Blaue Augen und trägt den selben Gürtel wie Marieke. Sie trägt ein Rotes T-Shirt und eine Helle Jeans mit Schwarze Schuhe. Persönlichkeit Sie will wie Candace ihre kleine Schwester auffliegen lassen. Sie kann sich trotzdem sehr gut mit ihrer Schwester verstehen. Sie kann schnell ungeduldig werden und mag es gar nicht wenn ihre Schwester mal wieder etwas baut und es verschwindet. Informationen *Sie wird schnell ungeduldig *Will ihre kleine Schwester auffliegen lassen *mag es nicht wenn Charlie in ihrem Bett schläft. *Hat den selben Gürtel wie Marieke *kann gut singen *Spielt auch gerne Instrumente In English Nanike is the 14 year old sister Marieke and the cousin of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher and Candace. She wants just like Candace bust her little sister because she builds things like Phineas and Ferb. Relationships Candace She loves her cousin and they always help each other to break up their siblings. Phineas and Ferb She likes her Cousens, too, but just as nervous as if she Marieke then burst her nerves and she cries then they're at what times it can also lead to controversy. Marieke You can easily understand most of the time with her sister. Isabella Isabella thinks she likes and she is a normal girl, and they sometimes underestimate meistends. Stacy You can well understand her and also makes something with it. Jenny They may also, and also makes something with it. Baljeet She is a good recognition of Nanike but she finds him to geek stick. Buford She likes him as of his art but not so much and they are good friends. Fireside Girls She likes the band and finds it good that they keep them together forever. Charlie She likes the pet Marieke and treated it as normal, they just want nichr it sleeps on her bed. Perry They treated with Perry as much as Charlie Resp corner. Appearance Nanike has brown hair and blue eyes and wears the same belt as Marieke. She wears a red T-shirt and jeans with bright black shoes. Personality She wants to fly up and let her little sister, Candace. You can still understand very well with her sister. You can be impatient and fast does not like it when her sister is building something and it disappears again. Information *You will quickly impatient *Will her little sister bust *do not like it when Charlie is sleeping in her bed. *Has the same belt as Marieke *can sing well *As well as playing instruments Galerij Galerie Gallery Hier kunt u verf je eigen foto's Marieke! Hier könnt ihr eigene Marieke Bilder malen! Here you can paint your own pictures Marieke! Nanike.png|Dit is Nanike Category:Teens Category:Pages by Mienke Category:Fanon Works Category:Females